


Thank you, Taehyun

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit of fluff ig?, Angst, Kang Taehyun dies, M/M, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Twerp Master is an asshole, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: Yeonjun and Taehyun are both secret agents against the Twerp Master, at first they're just mere acquaintances, but the they develop into something much more. Alas, not all things good stay.ormy attempt of destroying the happiness from Taebin and reviving the angst in Tyunning
Relationships: Beomjun are brothers, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Taebin best friends, hueningkai is only mentioned
Kudos: 6





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo another fic for another challenge. !slow updates!

"Taehyun, I need you here now. I've got some rather _crucial_ clarifications to make."

"Yes, sir."

The boy hung up and immediately went to find his coat. Hurriedly, he shrugged it on and took his car keys; off to headquarters he goes.

"Ah, you're finally here. It took you long enough."

The boy was panting, but still responded back to him.

"I'm sorry, boss. Won't happen again."

You see, his agency had extremely strict rules. They were not to be a second late, no, a millisecond late.

He arrived 1.23 seconds later than expected, but luckily, his boss let him off the hook today. Since he's usually always early.

"Okay, so this, is your new partner. His name is Choi Yeonjun, he's currently 21 years old and he was born in Bundangu, Seongnamsi. You two will be working on the historical serial killer, The Twerp Master. They've been extremely clumsy during their sessions, but surprisingly, they've never been caught. It is now up to you two to reveal the identity of the killer and bring them to headquarters. I hope you the best of luck."

The boss left the room, leaving the two strangers alone.

"So, uh, I'm Kang Taehyun, 19 years old. I've been working here for 5 years."

The other male, who is presumably older, raised a brow with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really now? I'm impressed, working whilst 14."

The younger nodded with a stoic face. Preferring to not engage in coversations, because if you get too attached, things only got harder in the end.

But even Taehyun himself had to admit that the guy was smoking hot. He had sharp, feline-like features and his plump, full lips were of a cherry red. He had pink-dyed hair and his eyes held mischief.

He was tall, taller than Taehyun actually. Which wasn't really a surprise, he stopped growing when he was 17, unfortunately. But he wasn't that short, he believes.

And goodness, that nose! His nose was perfectly angled, and Taehyun never knew he found noses this attractive in his life. He's starting to question if he has a nose fetish or something. 

Luckily for him, Taehyun has the ability to mask his emotions and thoughts incredibly well, no one was really able to decipher his feelings; not even his boss - top agent JYP - could do so. He liked keeping proffessional most of the time, it works well as a strategy. No one could know about his weak points, his advantages and his soft spots. They'd use that to turn against him, they'd _ruin_ him. 

However, a certain dense bunny was able to uncover them, and he didn't seem to mind. Soobin was his best friend, someone whom he felt comfortable with. But enough dwelling in the past, they had a discussion to make regarding the killer.

"So, how about we try and get to know each other more?"

The boy startled and immediately tried to object. 

"Why? We could just be mere partners to help people, why do we need to get along?"

"You see, if we bond, our chemistry grows and we'd understand each other more, our moves would be more precise and we'd have a better chance on catching the Twerp Master. He sent the two of us for a reason, right?"

The younger sighed in exasperation. The other had a point, it would usually just be him alone on extraodinary missions.

"Fine, so where do we meet up?"

"Uh, maybe the cafe near by?" Taehyun looked at him with a 'bruh' face.

"There's literally more than 20 coffee stops around this area. You've got to be more specific, Yeonjun-ssi."

The older frowned at the formal use but answered anyways.

"Alright, MoAffeine it is!"

Yeonjun double-checked himself in the mirror. "Damn, do I look good!"

He was dressed in a clad black turtle neck with a his $19,000 leather jacket. His newly dyed pink hair was styled and his boots were doing him justice. He winked at himself in the mirror, and completely deflated seeing that his attempted wink only ended up with both of his eyes blinking akwardly.

Oh well, he'll learn. But not today, oh no. He had important business to attend to. And he was _not_ about to get fired just because he wanted to learn how to _wink_.

He took a look at his watch and jumped seeing the time.

Frick. He was already 1 minute late.

His house was approximately 579,360 millimeters away from the destination, and concerning the amount of pedestrians plus the height of the place, he estimated that it would take about 2318 of his steps to get there. Which means it'll take at least 19 minutes and 32 seconds to arrive at the cafe. 

So in conclusion, if he rounded it all up into one number, he'd be late by 20 minutes. Because for one, he was calculating all of this in his head instead of going down.

Taehyun sighed, he looked at the bag full of plans, strategies and files. Perhaps he carried all of this crap (very _important_ crap) for nothing.

He decided to just live the moment while Yeonjun wasn't here. He'd finally have freetime to himself! Since it was a partner thing, there was no way Taehyun could do it all by himself. Because unlike the various school projects and easy tasks, this case that the boss had trusted him with, was serious and he needed all of the help he could get.

He decided to just browse whilst taking occassionally taking sips from his caramel macchiato. He was never a fan of caffeine.

In barged Choi Yeonjun, his supposed partner.

He was panting heavily, his what seems to used to be well glossed hair dishelved and rosy red cheeks.

The boy rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Late, I see?"

The older scoffed, "Shut up, let's just get to the point."

The other just snickered but obliged anyways.

They started discussing and the atmosphere was tense and serious.

"Anyways, it was a pleasure working with you, Yeonjun-ssi. But I must take my leave now. Also, make sure to remind me to come 21 minutes later next time." He snickered before walking away.

The older looked at him, dumbfounded. 

Welp, it was just the first day, yet, Kang Taehyun already saw him as a late dork.

Well in Yeonjun's eyes, he was just a savage, overmuch formal, midget.


	2. What a sight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun finds something he's not supposed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, so I'm in class now and I finished all of my schoolwork, so I can write this I guess?
> 
> WARNING! SLIGHT GORE AT THE BEGINNING! THE DESCRIPTION WILL END WHEN YOU SEE A LINE OF ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The agent whistled as he walked along the the road, head moving left and right to make sure no cars were passing by - and would potentially crash into him - so it'd be safe to cross. 

Right as he was bout to pass the alleyway, he heard a series of muffling and metal clangs. He tip-toed cautiously and pulled up his mask. When he leaned over, he caught sight of a female crying silently with a gloved hand covering her mouth, a knife slowly piercing through her breast. 'That must be painful', the chest area was always sensitive.

As much as Tae felt like he should jump in and help, he knew it wouldn't do any good. She would end up dying of blood loss, so all he could do now was justify her. He slowly grabbed his phone and recorded the scene with his right hand, all the while taking neat and quick notes with his left.

He froze when he saw the mark on the man's neck. The symbol was of a rose-gold flower dipped in purple ooze, the tip of each petal rotten. This, was the mark of the Twerp Master, whom always finished off his victims with purple-dyed gasoline, burning them to flames. 

He was confused onto why no one came to help, until he noticed the broken cameras and vacant roads. It was a miracle that he, a top agent, caught sight of this mortifying scene. 

He rapidly scribbled onto his notepad, but he made sure he was quiet enough so that the man wouldn't see him.

Right when the man poured the purple liquid into - yes, in, he filled it in her mouth - the woman, Taehyun's clumsy self dropped his bag, which was slumping against his shoulder. Before he could look up, the agent dashed away with a hood on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyun panted, his hands on his kneecaps. Yeonjun raised a brow at him. "What's wrong? Saw a naked person while you were buying coffee?" The older laughed at his own joke, to which he immediately shut up seeing the younger's glare.

"Listen, I think I just saw the Twerp Master."

The older widened his eyes and signalled him to continue.

"I saw him with a girl, she was being stabbed all over, her cries were deafening. I also got footage of it with soome notes written down."

His partner made a quick pray to the woman beofre high-fiving the younger.

"Good job, Taehyun-ah! This is the evidence we need, but our mission is still to catch him. Do you perhaps know where his base is?"

"Well, I made quick calculations that might or might not be accurate. His boots were squeaky clean, and exception for the blood splattered. His hair didn't look like it faced a single gust of wind, and we know how windy it is in the far East, so that limits fown our options. He seems to be near here then, because he didn't have any sign of using a car, nor a motorcycle. So he should be somewhere close."

Yeonjun nodded, seeming casual outside but internally, he was impressed with the younger's observement. 

"So, what's the next step?"

That question threw both of them off guard, even though Yeonjun himself was the one who asked.

"Hm, well, I say we should try and break down where his base is at first. There are two possibilities, one; it could be some very well-hidden place that could take months to find. Or, he'd know we thought of that and make it seem obvious or in the open - like a hotel - and we'd be fooled completely! So, narrowing it down will take quite the time."

Yeonjun took note of that and realized that the other had a point; if he was smart, wouldn't he think that they would find him somewhere obvious? And then he could think that they'd think of that and do the complete opposite. It's a huge cycle of what ifs!

"Well, are you up for a latte?"

The older was surprised seeing that the younger had just offered coffee. But, the chance could be retracted at any minute, so without hesitance, he agreed.

But...

What could happen at a simple cafe?

Things you don't ever expect...

Always take you aback...

Watch our heroes fight the unexpected featuring an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you didn't cringe too hard :) Also check my twt(again): @taegyubcusyes

**Author's Note:**

> hcxixiewqxinedi once again its much shorter than i intended it to be and the cringe is just-  
> btw check my twt: @taegyubcusyes


End file.
